endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Gorgon
'' She was still wearing her green Bargain Mart employee vest over a flow-print dress. If you looked at just her body, you might think she was somebody's dumpy old grandmother- until you looked down and realized she had rooster feet. Or you looked up and saw bronze boar tusks sticking out the corners of her mouth. Her eyes glowed bright red, and her hair was a writhing nest of bright green snakes. (…) The gorgons had taken off their green vests. Wings sprouted from their backs- small bat wings, which glinted like brass.'' Since when did they have wings? Maybe they were ornamental. Maybe they were too small to get a gorgon into the air. Then the two sisters leaped off the apartment building and soared toward him. Great. Just great. -The Son of Neptune The FCI noticed that they would need a stealthy heavy fighter to make the superpowers lose air superiority. Namely, to wrench control of the air from the NAU. What a good way to do by shoving a NATF-ST21 hybrid right up their faces? The FCI operated 80 in 2034. 1 AIRCRAFT Main Armament The Gorgon is powered by a massive X-band AESA the size of the AN/APG-9. This provides it with the most transmit-receive modules of any fighter-borne AESA radar, giving it unrivaled detection power. Plus, it also has a LADAR sphere mounted inside the canopy, making it able to find a Super Raptor, Forebearer or Azure Wyvern 50 kilometers away- but any form of hydrogenated oxygen changes things very drastically. The aircraft has an internal M61 Vulcan, two small weapons bays holding a single AIM-9X each, and a large weapons bay that can carry a mixture of AIM-120Ds, Shrike LRAAMs or Mk.83 bombs. M61A2 The M61A2 Vulcan fires 20mm AP rounds a a rate of 6,000 rounds a minute. The Gorgon carries 250 rounds to feed the cannon. AIM-9X The AIM-9X is the final product of the Raytheon AAM. It packs a 25lb proximity-detonation HE warhead, an excellent IIR seeker, and the Box Office vector-thruster guidance system that allows it to preform 60G maneuvers. This makes it very, very hard to evade within 25 kilometers. Gorgons carry two. AIM-120D The final Slammer, the AIM-120D packs in the original AMRAAM package- an active radar homing seeker, a 40lb warhead- with a rocket-boosted Ramjet motor that allows it to hit speeds of Mach 4.5 as it kills a target over 100 kilometers away. In air-to-air escort mode, it can carry up to nine of these missiles. Shrike LRAAM The Shrike LRAAM is an FCI modification of one of the entries in the AAAM program. It includes an ECCM-assisted Semi-active radar homing guidance system, a 100 lb blast-fragmentation warhead, and a rocket-boosted Ramjet motor to deliver the payload. It can strike a target 350 kilometers away at a maximum speed of Mach 6. In interceptor mode, it can carry two of these big boys and two Slammers. Mk.83 The Mk.83 is a NATO-standard 1000lb high explosive general purpose bomb. Unfortunately the FCI deploys them unguided, and therefore Gorgon strikes must stick close to the ground. Upgrades A) Wingtip L-band AESA x2 To provide the Gorgon with improved anti-stealth detection capabilities, the FCI proceeded to implement two small wingtip L-band AESA radars (technology stolen from the Russians) onto the Gorgon. The upgrade was already in the blueprints: top-notch FCI engineers intentionally left a gap large enough to situate an AESA in each wing, and readied all the wiring and software required to operate such a device. Armor The Gorgon is protected against an unintentional collision with a bird, but its skin cannot stop a 20mm AP round. However, it has an excellent multiband radar jamming suite, lots of chaff and flares, an IIR jamming system, and laser dazzlers. Propulsion The Gorgon is powered by two F-119-GE-100 low-bypass turbofans- technology stolen from the USA back in the 1990s. No vector thrusters, but there is treated ceramic plating to cool the exhaust. The aircraft uses variable-geometry wings to improve stability and lift at low speeds, making it easier to operate on carriers. Even though it has weaker acceleration than the F-22 Raptor, the Gorgon is able of supercruise at Mach 1.6, and can rip through the air at Mach 2. Combat radius is a hefty 3,500 kilometers, and it can operate off of a carrier as well. Category:Blog posts